


Andromeda Tonks: A Life

by pansystan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Autobiography, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pansystan/pseuds/pansystan
Summary: A short excerpt from the autobiography of Andromeda Black Tonks.Focusing on her realisation of the prejudices of her family, her relationship with Ted Tonks, and her eventual disowning on the occasion of their marriage.





	Andromeda Tonks: A Life

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Slytherin Girls Gang](http://slytheringirlsgang.tumblr.com) biographies & autobiographies event  
> Collaboration with [Daisy](http://padfootd.tumblr.com) who created an edit  
> View the post [on tumblr](http://slytheringirlsgang.tumblr.com/post/166850261904)
> 
> When Daisy said she wanted to do Andromeda for this event I was lowkey terrified because I've never written her before and for good reason bc I don't understand her and I thought it would be so hard to write but this just came to me, I never thought Andromeda was rebelling like Sirius and left her family of her own volition so it was really interesting to explore this

Although my family was never exactly a loving one, it was not the cold, abusive, and loveless dynamic that many expected, and indeed, assumed it was. My parents were distant and strict, but their behaviour towards my sisters and me was no different to the behaviour that I observed of the other pureblood families with whom we regularly associated, and what my parents lacked in familial warmth, my sisters more than made up for. Bellatrix and I were very close as children – being so close in age – and, when Narcissa came along, we took her firmly under our wing. We sisters three protected, played with, and looked out for each other well into our teenaged years.

It wasn’t until perhaps my third year at Hogwarts, when we chose our electives and classes were more mixed, leading me to seek friends outside of the comfort of Slytherin house, that I even began to question not only my families’ _dynamic_ but their belief system also. Bellatrix seemed to thrive off of the idea that she was superior to muggles, but Narcissa and I regarded them more as lesser intelligent beings, needing our care and protection. However soft-hearted my prejudice was, I had never considered that perhaps it was wrong of me to think so; my parents were rich and intelligent people who were descended from a long line of similarly well-bred ancestors, what reason would they have to lie to me about such matters?

It was this year, also, that I met my husband, Ted Tonks, although, of course, I did not know him to be such at that time. We met in Herbology, where we were partnered, and, to my utter surprise, he held me in complete contempt. I was not used to being unable to charm the results I wanted from those around me, and thus did not know how to handle Ted. It wasn’t until fourth year that we truly became friends, much to the distaste of my sisters – Bellatrix now being firmly planted in her beliefs towards ‘his kind’ and Narcissa eager to please her eldest sister.

Whilst of course it was this relationship that eventually cost me my family, it was not until our marriage that I was truly cut off. I remained friends with my sisters throughout our late teenage years, and returned home during the holidays in order to be berated by my parents for my choice in companions, and my lack of prospects for an advantageous marriage. My cousin Sirius and I, I believe, are well known as the Black family betrayers, or revolutionaries, depending on the circles in which you run. But truthfully, my intention was never to denounce my family, my actions were never intended to _be_ radical I was simply carrying about my life in a manner which my family found to be objectionable. It is easy to see why Sirius was sorted in Gryffindor; I did not possess the bravery to stand up to my families’ questionable attitudes. Of course, I could not have it all, and upon my engagement to Ted in the April of 1970 my mother summoned me to tea and informed me that if I were to wed Ted Tonks I would be disowned from the family and expelled from society. It was a difficult blow to take, despite my differences with my family I loved them dearly, especially my sisters, and the lifestyle of a Black was not one which I was keen to lose, but to forsake Ted for money and for people who refused to accept those whom I loved, even if they were my parents, was not a choice I was willing to make. Ted and I married in a quiet ceremony in the summer of 1971, and I cried myself to sleep that night, knowing that with the exchanging of those rings I had lost just as much as I had gained.


End file.
